Fantastic Words
by starryfan17
Summary: "You got to admit, it's one of my better ideas." / Inspired by the Word of the Day. Random words are chosen for oneshots/ drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

True-blue | Adjective: _unwaveringly loyal or faithful; staunch; unchangingly true._

Madeleine Cahill stares out of the horizon, her hair blowing behind her back. Her eyes glisten with tears. In her right hand shakes as she grips a golden ring. A ring that shall never be possessed by anyone, not even Damien Vesper; otherwise, the world would be in much more immense trouble, so will her family— and he could not have his hand within their family secret.

It was the secret that her siblings would continue to fight for, the final creation that her father created.

"If one branch has all of the 39 clues..." Her mother had whispered. "The possibility of our entire family, even the lucky descendant is holding them, could be destroyed forever."

Then, it wouldn't be any stitches to fix. Their family would be too fixated on the mystical power—and wouldn't care for the welfare of the others.

They'd keep ripping, breaking, and stretching to the limit. No matter how much she or her mother could have done, it is already done—there is only so much they can do when her family made choices. Once it is made, it will stay.

Even if her mother, the beloved Olivia Cahill, who had given her love, taught her diplomacy, how to keep secrets, enrolled her to the school of alchemy (oh yes, it would come in handy someday, she is certain), and much other Cahill-related lessons, nothing could stop them.

Not even the fire, the loss of her father, the break up between her siblings, the dangerous 39 clues scattered, the constant fleeing from Damien Vesper—peace will prevail.

They may not see it now, but the hope and the fire burns through Madeleine's heart. Even if it meant staying low to fulfill the mission of bringing all of them together as they should be, along with uncertainties, distrust, and careful steps, all of the sacrifices—her mother's—will not go in vain.

Promises are meant to be fulfilled—even if there are failures along the way. Failures, her mother had said, teach you to grow, learn from mistakes, to try again, and gain a new perspective.

Madeleine wipes off a tear. Slowly, her palm unfurls. From the sun, the ring radiates, glows, and shines. Such a beautiful ring could bring so much damage. Regardless of the sweat, she grips it.

After all, she needs to pull it together—and family is what she will fight for, until her death. Her mother is a believer for all of them—even for redemption.

Maybe, she's not truly dead. There are some days that Madeleine would hear her gentle yet firm voice telling her what to do, at the most strange of days, while she'd walk, doing daily chores, or leaving yet another town into the next part of the world she did not know.

Yes, she would stay true blue, she vows as she begins to walk away from the afternoon meadows, to the path already forged for her. Peace will win. Even if she died, it will be well worth the wait—despite of the chances of her never seeing it happen.

* * *

 **A/N: Special thanks to my beta, scrittore18! You're amazing :)  
**

 **You are welcome to request some words. I'll do my best.**


	2. Prelapsarian Amy Cahill

Prelapsarian | Adjective: _characteristic or pertaining to any innocent or carefree period._

After they land in Attleboro from their flight, the siblings hop off, search for their luggage, and depart from the airport. Dan is fiddling with his cards and his other items he had collected over the course of the clue hunt during the long months.

She sighs. A few weeks' worth of peace would be nice. Then, if all goes well and she finishes her task of unpacking it all, she'd be snoozing on a bed and get a nap that is long deserved.

Dan glances over to her, as Nellie pulls up to the parking lot of their old apartment. "Hey, do you realize we can do anything?"

Amy's head snaps up from her reverie. "What are you thinking of, Dan?"

"For instance, we can go to a baseball game, we can get autographs, we can fly anywhere, heck, I can get flying lessons! I mean, we're filthy rich. Think of the possibilities, Amy!" Dreamily, he adds, "I can order some of the best food in town. What about the Sakura? The one that we wanted to go for ages?"

"Oh, the Sakura?" Nellie cuts in, grinning ear to ear, after the engine is turned off, and she gazes at them. "Now, we're really talking, here, kiddos! I'm game. How about we do it after we unpack and settle in?"

"Amy, please?" He pouts, giving her puppy eyes. "You got to admit, it's one of my better ideas."

She chuckles, her lips breaking into a smile. "All right, we can go. Just let me have a nap for thirty minutes? Or is it too much to ask?"

After all, she could enjoy it while it lasts. He makes it seem like that the clue hunt, all of the ordeals that they went through, that he isn't, at the slightest, fazed at the experiences.

What else could the Cahill world could possibly do to destroy, damage, and break her brother's prelapsarian nature?

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. I'm currently working on them. This probably may be my last update before I go away for a few days. What do you think? I'd love to hear from you all! Also, this is sort of an AU after the clue hunt ended from the tenth book, "Into the Gauntlet."**


End file.
